


tastes like strawberries on a summer evening

by peachydeacon



Series: genderbent queen [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cottagecore, Cunnilingus, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girls in Love, Johanna Deacon, Outdoor Sex, Sub Brian May, Vaginal Fingering, brianna may - Freeform, gratuitous softness, i am once again bitter that 'girls in love' tag is not an official one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: “so… are you going to kiss me or what?” brianna teases. johanna rolls her eyes, and for a minute part of her wants to deny brianna just to teach her not to act entitled, but she knows it won’t make any difference and besides, it’s not like johanna gets anything out of denying brianna. all she does is miss out on a kiss.so instead of scoffing, or rolling over to lay on her back again, she closes the space between them and kisses brianna gently.brianna’s lips are soft and they taste like the remnants of her cake batter-flavored chapstick. the way brianna kisses is gentle and eager, at least at first. johanna loves kissing her, she can never seem to get enough of it, and brianna certainly doesn’t mind at all. johanna brings her hand up to clasp around the back of brianna’s neck, pulling her body closer and tilting her head. brianna hums quietly against johanna’s lips, allows her to guide it, just like she always does.♡ ♡ ♡Brianna loves spending days like this with Johanna. Johanna just loves Brianna.Title from Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: genderbent queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524872
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	tastes like strawberries on a summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> this is all in lowercase bc thats how i wrote it and i rlly dont feel like going back to change it all but ANYWAYS thank you so much to [sammy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings) for helping me edit this!! 
> 
> this is also a gift for a dear friend who's been going through a lot recently so i hope she's reading this note so she knows i love her very much

johanna groans softly at the sun coming through the window. brianna, who is ever the morning person, grins at her girlfriend as her green-grey eyes crack open. she’s tucking the lace curtains back, allowing the morning light and gentle spring heat to penetrate the hazy sleepiness of their bedroom.

“rise and shine,” she says brightly.

“no,” johanna huffs in response.

unfazed, brianna climbs into bed next to johanna and gently presses their foreheads together. johanna’s eyes hesitantly open again, but this time she doesn’t shut them straight away, and she can’t help the small smile that crosses her face when brianna beams at her. 

“would it entice you to get up if i said i made pie?”

johanna pretends to think for a moment. “if you  _ said  _ you made pie or if you actually  _ did _ make pie?”

“i guess both? i mean, i did make pie. if you get up now you can have some for breakfast,” brianna bargains.

johanna pauses. “okay, i’m in.”

brianna smiles widely and stands up next to the bed. “alright, up. i’m not leaving until your feet are on the ground.”

johanna grumbles, but she sits up. she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning a little louder than she needs to. brianna looks fondly at her and reaches for her hand. johanna takes it and squeezes as brianna leads her out of the warm coziness of the bedroom and into their living room.

the deacon-may household is perpetually a little messy. brianna does many things around the house; cooking, doing the laundry, making the bed. despite all of that, she never seems to never clean up after herself, and johanna doesn’t mind enough to do it for her. johanna isn’t perfectly tidy herself, either; she often claims she’s not putting certain things away because she’s ‘just going to use them again tomorrow’. johanna’s embroidery hoop is haphazardly placed on the arm of their floral sofa, showing off the small blue and yellow flowers she’s been stitching on the bottom of one of brianna’s dresses. brianna has left several of her records on the floor, likely contenders for her early morning baking music that she had forgotten to put away. she had picked something older; it’s a woman singing with a romantic swell of music backing her. johanna can’t quite put her finger on what it is, but she finds herself squeezing brianna’s hand tighter nonetheless, as though she’s asking to dance.

the overwhelming smell of spices and lemon zest fill the house despite the open window in the kitchen. johanna tries to guess what kind of pie brianna’s made before she can see it on the stove. brianna puts spices and lemon zest in everything, from every baked good she makes to her morning tea, so it’s often just a shot in the dark. nevertheless, johanna is still secretly proud of herself when she guesses correctly. this time, she decides to place her bets on blueberry.

“sit, sit!” brianna lets go of johanna’s hand and pulls out a chair for her at their tiny table. “let me bring it to you.”

“bri, you don’t have to--”

“hush! just let me do it for you, yeah?”

johanna can tell that her girlfriend is not going to take no for an answer, so she rolls her eyes and tries to suppress a smile as she nods. “fine, but that means i get to be on dish duty.”

brianna laughs. “yeah, right. you’d never do the dishes if i didn’t dry them and put them away.”

before johanna can form a retort, brianna is off, around the corner and into the kitchen. there’s quiet rustling in the other room amidst the music. while she waits, johanna hums along softly to the record. she still can’t quite place it, but she knows exactly how the song goes. ordinarily this would drive her crazy, but the morning has been so peaceful and lovely so far that she can’t bring herself to be bothered.

brianna reenters the room a moment later, holding two plates in her hands. she places one on the table in front of johanna and the other in front of her own seat before joining johanna in sitting down. johanna inspects the pie.  _ blackberry.  _ she was so close.

she picks up her fork and takes a bite. it’s spectacular; delicate and tart and warm and just the right amount of sweet. she can’t help but smile and hum in satisfaction as she chews.

“you like it?” brianna asks, seeming a little nervous. brianna always gets a little anxious about johanna’s opinion on her baking, even though it’s never been anything but phenomenal.

“it’s perfect, bri,” johanna assures her. “are the berries fresh?”

brianna grins proudly. “yes indeed! i went picking this morning.”

“lovely. you’re so bright,” johanna remarks, and she looks up from her food just in time to see brianna’s cheeks go pink at the praise.

the rest of breakfast is quietly murmured affections and excitedly recounted dreams from the night before. brianna says she dreamed that julie christie had appeared in an abandoned supermarket in a victorian gown and asked brianna to tea, and johanna giggles through the story. brianna always has such strange dreams, she sometimes isn’t sure if she makes them up on the spot. johanna struggles to recall a hazy dream involving a ballerina, and she just can’t seem to put the pieces together. brianna tells her that if she kept a dream journal, she would be able to remember better, but johanna brushes it off. the journal is an idea that brianna keeps proposing to her, and johanna always rolls her eyes and asks what the point of remembering stories that your brain made up in your sleep is.

once they’ve both finished their breakfast, johanna gathers their plates and forks and makes her way to the kitchen with brianna in tow. 

they chat more as they do the dishes; johanna washing and brianna drying them and putting them in their proper place, as promised. they discuss their plans for the day, which were nonexistent until brianna had suggested they go cloud watching in the meadow down the hill. brianna had always had an affinity for clouds, and johanna is more than happy to appease her.

brianna eagerly hurries off to get ready once the dishes are done. johanna stays behind for now to switch the record to something she knows better. shuffling through the box of her records, which brianna has labeled “jo” in fancy lettering with little flowers and tiny animals drawn around it, she picks out  _ god only knows _ by the beach boys. they’re not typically her thing, but regina had bought the record for brianna and johanna as a housewarming gift and told them that it made her think of them when she heard it on the radio. at first johanna felt that it might be a little too droning and overly romantic for her taste, but brianna was quite fond of it, and watching brianna light up every time she put the record on has made it grow on her. now she loves it as much as brianna does.

brianna returns to the living room and, predictably, positively  _ beams  _ at her girlfriend’s song choice. “for me?”

johanna nods and grins at her brightly. then she looks at her girlfriend’s outfit. she looks absolutely beautiful. she’s wearing a white ankle-length dress with a tiny, delicate floral pattern scattered about. it’s one of johanna’s favorites on her. she has her curls hair pinned back so johanna can see her face properly, and she still has a few stray hairs that she hadn’t managed to catch with the pins, but johanna doesn’t point it out. brianna struggles  _ profoundly  _ with getting her hair to cooperate, and at least she had put the effort in today.

“you look so pretty, bri,” johanna sighs affectionately. brianna blushes and casts her eyes down, but johanna can see her smiling. “i’m going to get ready, okay? sit tight, flower.”

brianna smiles. she’s told johanna that it’s her favorite nickname that her girlfriend calls her, so johanna uses it a lot. brianna never seems to be sick of it, though.

johanna takes off down the hall, absently eyeing a pair of her overalls that had been tossed over the arm of the couch yesterday when brianna had gotten needy. they hadn’t managed to make it to the bedroom. a self-satisfied smile crosses her face for a moment at the memory.

she doesn’t bother closing the bedroom door behind her before slipping her lacy silk tank top off, shivering slightly at the feeling of the cool air on her breasts. she tosses her top onto the bed, along with her matching sleep shorts, and makes her way to the closet. 

johanna rifles through her dresser drawers, sighing as she feels herself getting overwhelmed. she never knows what to wear. her green corduroy shorts catch her attention, and she slips them on, leaving them unbuttoned for the time being. the tightness in her chest has eased a little, but it’s not gone as she tries to pick a top. she shuffles through the hangers on her side of the closet rod before landing on a loose white button-down and takes it off the hanger, slipping it on her naked chest and quickly doing up the buttons with nimble fingers. she neatly tucks the shirt into the waistband of her shorts before buttoning them closed.

when she returns, brianna is humming along to the record and pouring lemonade into her thermos, which is blue with flowers and bumblebees that brianna had delicately painted on herself. brianna has a matching one, but the thermos itself is a soft pink. johanna watches quietly, affectionately, as brianna fills her own thermos with water from the tap before placing them both in a canvas tote bag that melina had painted frogs on and given to johanna for her birthday. 

johanna approaches brianna slowly and quietly until she’s right behind her, before placing her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. brianna startles.

“why would you scare me like that?!” brianna shrieks, giggling.

“you know why,” johanna laughs. “are you ready?”

brianna nods, and she’s starting to say something before she turns around and looks at johanna. the words seem to die in her throat.

“look at you,” brianna sighs softly. “you’re amazing.”

johanna scoffs, but she grabs brianna’s hand in her own. “shut up.”

brianna doesn’t bother to put on shoes before they leave; she rarely does, constantly talking about how she loves the feeling of the warm ground under her feet and the grass between her toes. johanna, on the other hand, slips on her worn-out pair of birkenstocks before brianna grabs the bag with their thermoses and presumably, a quilt, and drags johanna out the door and out into their garden. brianna wiggles her hand out of johanna’s grasp and pulls the key out of one of her dress’s hidden pockets, which she is forever grateful for. she locks the door and then, just to be safe, twists the knob. once she’s sure it’s locked, she joins johanna where her girlfriend waited for her, just a few steps away. her hand is outstretched for brianna’s fingers to interlace with hers. brianna takes it happily and matches her steps to be perfectly in time with her girlfriend’s. they walk down the hill like that until they reach the meadow, where brianna once again unclasps her hand from johanna’s and runs off into the wildflowers. johanna watches as fondness bubbles up inside her, and the feeling doubles as brianna drops the bag in the middle of the meadow and breaks into a skip, her arms open wide to touch the grass around her.

“hurry up!” brianna calls. 

“i’m coming!” johanna shouts back, breaking into a run herself. she stops where brianna had dropped the bag and picks it up, carrying it with her as she tries to catch up with her girlfriend.

luckily, the dark-haired girl slows after a moment and allows johanna to meet her in the middle. johanna is panting as she approaches her girlfriend. 

“can’t we set up here?” johanna manages between gasping breaths.

brianna giggles. “if you’re  _ already  _ tired, then i  _ suppose… _ ”

“thank god,” johanna mumbles. she pulls the blanket out of the bag and lays it atop the grass. it seemingly hovers above the ground, and johanna is momentarily a little guilty about how they’re going to flatten the pretty wildflowers when they sit, but she doesn’t think too hard on it.  _ it’ll be alright,  _ she thinks.  _ wild plants are resilient, it’s how they grow out here.  _

brianna practically throws herself on the blanket. there’s a quiet  _ thud  _ as her backside hits the ground.

“ow! god, that hurt! now my butt is gonna bruise!” brianna whines.

johanna rolls her eyes. “what do you expect when you slam ass-first into the dirt, my love?”

brianna pouts. “i don’t know, a little padding, maybe.”

johanna properly takes a seat next to her and crosses her legs. “well, i’m sorry that the grass wasn’t nice to you.” she places a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, and she can practically feel the flush rising to her cheeks beneath her lips.

brianna is the first to lay back, squinting at the sky for a moment to adjust her eyes to the bright blue. johanna leans back against her, positioning herself so brianna’s extended arm is placed under the arch of her neck. it’s comfortable and cozy, and she feels so warm between her girlfriend’s body heat and the sunlight beaming down on them.

brianna points out that the clouds today are cumulus, which she dutifully explains to johanna, as always. she explains the water cycle and weather predictions and practically talks johanna’s ear off about the current state of the news and how it’s affecting weather reports. but johanna lets her talk and vent and complain, just like she always does, just like she would if talking and venting and complaining was the only thing brianna wanted to do for the rest of her life. johanna nods along and hums when it seems appropriate and just listens to her talk. today brianna can’t seem to drop the fact that everyone thinks weathermen do the hard work when really, it’s meteorologists, and johanna feels herself becoming outraged along with brianna. 

brianna finally pauses to take a breath, and johanna takes the time to voice her own opinion. “what a load of shit,” she huffs indignantly. “meteorologists do the real work around here and  _ weathermen  _ are the ones who get the credit?”

“ _ i know!”  _ brianna shouts, the sound seemingly being sucked up into the blades of grass all around them.

“look, i think we have to go become activists for meteorologists. they need us now more than ever,” johanna teases.

brianna rolls over on her side, and johanna follows suit, staring into brianna’s hazel eyes.

“i love you,” brianna murmurs, as though it’s a secret they’re sharing at a slumber party while the other girls are asleep, and it sends a shiver down johanna’s spine.

“i love you too,” johanna says back, her voice lowered to match brianna’s volume.

brianna grins at her, and johanna smiles back, and for a moment everything in the world is calm and peaceful. the space between them feels warm and heavy, just like it had the first time they had kissed, only the first time it had been under the blankets and sheets on brianna’s bed during a sleepover what feels like a lifetime ago.

“so… are you going to kiss me or what?” brianna teases. johanna rolls her eyes, and for a minute part of her wants to deny brianna just to teach her not to act entitled, but she knows it won’t make any difference and besides, it’s not like johanna gets anything out of denying brianna. all she does is miss out on a kiss.

so instead of scoffing, or rolling over to lay on her back again, she closes the space between them and kisses brianna gently.

brianna’s lips are soft and they taste like the remnants of her cake batter-flavored chapstick. the way brianna kisses is gentle and eager, at least at first. johanna  _ loves  _ kissing her, she can never seem to get enough of it, and brianna certainly doesn’t mind at all. johanna brings her hand up to clasp around the back of brianna’s neck, pulling her body closer and tilting her head. brianna hums quietly against johanna’s lips, allows her to guide it, just like she always does. johanna nips at brianna’s bottom lip, causing brianna to make a quiet whimpering noise in the back of her throat. johanna can’t help but chuckle a little into the kiss. brianna is just too easy.

brianna pulls back quickly. “what are you laughing at?!” she huffs indignantly. 

johanna laughs. “nothing, it’s nothing! calm down, come here.”

“no,” brianna pouts. “not unless you tell me why you’re _ laughing at me  _ when i’m trying to  _ french you.”  _

“you’re such a lady,” the younger girl remarks sarcastically. “‘french me’. you really do have a way with words, miss may.”

“fuck off and tell me what’s so funny or i’m never going down on you again.”

johanna knows that the threat is empty, but she doesn’t want to take her chances. jo knows brianna is just being dramatic, but she doesn’t really want to test her girlfriend on this. 

“it’s just… easy to get you worked up, is all,” she says finally.

heat rushes to brianna’s cheeks, but she rolls her eyes. “is that so, miss ‘all you have to do to turn me on is wear a big shirt and panties’?”

“shut  _ up!  _ all  _ i  _ have to do to turn  _ you  _ on is touch your shoulder!”

brianna doesn’t seem to have anything to say to that, and johanna knows it’s partially because she’s right but also partially because the conversation itself is turning brianna on a little bit. brianna starts to roll over onto her back in a show of irritation, but johanna catches her shoulder before she can. 

“come back,” johanna murmurs. “i was just teasing.”

brianna lets her eyes drop from johanna’s own to her lips and then back up before saying, “come on, then. kiss me again.”

johanna does as she’s asked, noting the irony of the role reversal as she presses her lips against brianna’s. this time brianna seems like she’s trying to take more control, pressing a hand to the small of johanna’s back, but the momentary attempt at dominance dissolves with a small whine as johanna nips at brianna’s bottom lip. brianna moves her hand up johanna’s back, just resting it there between her shoulders and waiting for johanna to move it if she pleases. but johanna doesn’t; instead, she tosses a leg over brianna’s hips and pulls her closer like that until brianna’s pelvis is pressed against her own. brianna can’t help but squirm, aching for just a little more pressure, but johanna won’t give it to her, at least not yet.

johanna easily persuades brianna to open her mouth; all it takes it swiping her tongue between brianna’s lips johanna’s tongue slides easily between her girlfriend’s parted lips, and johanna sloppily brushes her tongue against brianna’s. it doesn’t matter that it’s messy, though, because brianna still arches her hips til she can rut against johanna’s thigh, at least for a second until johanna pulls back.

“now why would you do that, angel?” johanna chides breathlessly. “you know i’m the one who tells you if you’re allowed to do that.”

brianna whimpers softly. “i’m sorry, jo.”

johanna sighs, feigning disappointment. “you always do this, brianna. always get ahead of yourself and end up getting yourself in trouble. you just can’t wait, though, can you?”

brianna shakes her head, her eyes cast downwards. “it just feels good…”

johanna smirks. “you’re always so impatient. are you all worked up already?”

brianna stifles a gasp as johanna leans forward to nip at her neck before shifting her so she’s on her back. “why don’t you see for yourself?” she practically moans.

it’s incredible how easy it is to get caught up like this with brianna. just a moment ago, brianna was pointing out a cloud that looked like a cow and she’s gripping the quilt tightly in her fists while johanna is bunching up her dress and slipping her own hand up brianna’s thigh. 

johanna’s hand wanders between brianna’s legs as the older girl bites back moans at the touch. when her fingers brush brianna’s pussy through her underwear, she gasps and bucks her hips. 

“does that feel good, angel?” johanna smirks up at her.

“yes, yeah,” brianna whines, her hands gripping the quilt beneath them.

“i’ve barely touched you,” johanna notes, more to herself than brianna, but the older girl hears and flushes darker. 

“well, can you get to it?” she tries to sound irritated, but her voice wavers and she sounds more desperate than anything.

johanna doesn’t say anything, just grips brianna’s hips and guides her to lift them for a moment. brianna takes the hint and raises her hips, allowing johanna to bunch up her skirt and get her underwear off.

brianna instinctively tries to press her thighs together as she’s exposed, but johanna keeps them spread with her hands. her fingers are pressing into brianna’s plush thighs so hard that she’s sure there will be marks, but brianna moans at the pressure. 

johanna scoots down so her head is level with brianna’s pussy. she takes a moment, just to look; she loves how brianna  _ looks _ . she’s so pretty and pink and  _ wet,  _ with dark curls that almost match the ones on her head. brianna doesn’t do anything with them, but johanna likes it like that.

brianna whimpers above her, and johanna almost gives her what she wants.  _ almost. _

instead, though, she brings her hands from brianna’s thighs to her pussy, carefully spreading her outer lips apart so she can see better.

“you’re  _ really  _ wet, bri,” she comments, knowing full well the effect that things like that have on her.

predictably, brianna wiggles her hips eagerly and whines, “i can’t help it, please-- just hurry up, please?”

johanna bites her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to not look too self-satisfied. “i think you’ve forgotten your manners, angel.” with that, she runs her forefinger from brianna’s entrance up to her clit, collecting the slick that’s gathered there. brianna squirms, but johanna pays it no mind; instead, she starts gently circling two of her fingers around brianna’s clit. it’s not enough to sate brianna, but it’s making her wetter; johanna can tell where the two fingers on her other hand are holding brianna’s inner lips open. then she repeats her earlier motion until her fingers are substantially wet.

slowly, so  _ agonizingly  _ slowly, johanna eases her forefinger inside brianna. it’s so slow and careful that it almost doesn’t feel  _ good,  _ just frustrating, but then johanna curls her finger and hits brianna’s g-spot perfectly and brianna’s back arches again and she lets out the prettiest whine that johanna has heard since-- well, since last night, when she was four fingers deep in her on the couch.

johanna draws her finger out before letting it slip back in, easier this time now that brianna’s slickness is all over it. then she curls her finger again, and this time she keeps her finger inside of her girlfriend, curling it again, over and over, until brianna is gasping and begging for another finger.

johanna would have given it to her, if that was the plan; and originally it had been, until she had caught sight of brianna’s juices coating her finger. the plan had quickly changed, then, as the overwhelming urge to eat her girlfriend out had taken over.

rather than do as brianna asks (or, more accurately, whines), she brings her finger to her mouth and sucks it clean, savoring brianna’s taste on her tongue. her taste is light and tangy, almost, on johanna’s tongue, and if sunlight and pleasure had a taste, johanna is one hundred percent sure this would be it.

“jo,  _ fuck,  _ stop teasing,” brianna huffs, but johanna ignores her, savoring her taste and squirming a little herself as she realizes how wet she is in her shorts.

johanna pulls her finger out of her mouth with a  _ pop.  _ she stares up at brianna for a moment, meeting her eyes, and brianna looks  _ desperate,  _ but a loving smile crosses her face.

“hi,” she murmurs.

in spite of herself, johanna beams. part of her wonders if they would ever, just once, fuck without pausing to be in love for just a moment, but she values these moments even more than the ones she spends pleasing brianna.

“hi,” johanna says back.

“love you,” brianna sighs happily.

“i love you too.”

for a moment there’s quiet, just the two of them grinning at each other like they’re the only two people in the universe before johanna breaks the silence.

“so… do you want me to--”

“yes,” brianna interrupts. “god yes. please. immediately, actually, would be lovely.”

johanna laughs breathlessly. “good, yeah. alright.”

brianna lays her head back down as johanna gets back to work, finally using her mouth the place brianna’s been wanting it. she traces the tip of her tongue from brianna’s opening to her clit, mimicking her fingers’ earlier path. she repeats the motion a few times, holding brianna’s hips still, but remarkably brianna stays quiet; no whining, no moaning, just quiet gasps as johanna teases.

the younger girl thinks that deserves a reward, so she moves her hands from brianna’s narrow hips to her thighs in anticipation of the reaction she’s bound to get from what she’s about to do. then she closes her lips around brianna’s clit and sucks, causing brianna to cry out. it’s so loud it almost seems to echo around them. brianna makes a futile attempt to close her legs as she’s overwhelmed with pleasure at the sensation, but johanna’s strong grip makes it impossible. the best that she can do is squirm helplessly and moan.

johanna decides to switch it up a little; after all, she had  _ barely  _ gotten to taste brianna. so she moves lower, lapping up the wetness around brianna’s entrance and working her tongue gently inside her girlfriend. she brings a hand to brianna’s clit, rubbing little circles there. johanna can feel brianna arch her hips as an attempt to get impossibly closer to the sensation. brianna’s pussy tightens around johanna’s tongue.

“jo, joey, please,” brianna begs. when johanna casts her eyes up, her heart speeds up at the sight. she looks debauched, her hair frizzy from her writhing around on the quilt, her eyes teary as she meets johanna’s gaze, and johanna could stare at her like this for the rest of her life.

johanna’s fingers had stilled without her realizing, but her tongue had never stopped during the moment she was observing brianna. once she manages to return her attention to the task at hand, she resumes the motion on her girlfriend’s clit, and it’s like a switch has been flipped, because the second johanna uses her hands in time with her tongue, a stream of curses and whimpers spills from between her lips.

“oh, fuck, please jo, don’t stop, you’re so good, you make me feel  _ so  _ good, you’re-- shit, you’re gonna make me come soon, please, fuck fuck fuck.”

johanna smirks against brianna’s pussy for a second in spite of herself. words can’t possibly express how much she  _ loves  _ taking brianna apart like this, how she’s the only one who knows brianna’s body so intimately, and it makes johanna feel so full of love and adoration that sometimes she can hardly stand it.

but for now, while brianna is teetering on the edge - all she needs is a little push, johanna tries not to get too caught up in the feeling of pride swelling in her chest.

johanna pulls back for a second, but even that’s long enough to make brianna whine and begin to beg again. before she can start, though, johanna begins talking.

“why don’t you pull the top of your dress down, angel? don’t you wanna show me?” her tone is bordering on condescending in a way that she knows turns brianna on.

brianna props herself up on her elbows and obediently stretches her dress over her shoulders until her tits are exposed.

“good girl,” johanna coos. “you’ve got such pretty tits.”

“thank you,” brianna responds breathlessly, not entirely sure what johanna wants her to do, but she’s happy to follow orders. 

“how about you play with your tits for me, angel?” johanna asks, but brianna knows it’s not really a question. so brianna nods and brings her fingers to her lips, licking her thumb and forefinger to get them wet before bringing them to her nipple. 

she rolls the bud between her fingers, moaning softly and arching her back into her own touch. brianna’s always had sensitive nipples, pretty and pink against her pale skin. her breasts are pretty too; small and perky and a perfect handful. johanna can’t possibly get enough of touching her there. she can’t get enough of touching her  _ anywhere.  _

johanna resumes her work on brianna’s pussy, this time tonguing around her entrance before returning her lips to her girlfriend’s clit. brianna gasps, trying her best to keep toying with her nipple while johanna sucks at her clit. 

brianna brings her spare hand to her mouth, moaning helplessly into it, and it’s barely muffled. she rolls the bud between her fingers and shoves her hips down against johanna’s lips. johanna brings her hand to brianna’s opening and slips two fingers inside. they go in easy, brianna’s slick from how wet she is and johanna’s tongue. right away she curls her fingers into brianna’s g-spot, not wasting any time teasing this time. brianna  _ throbs  _ at the feeling, johanna can feel it, and she feels incredibly satisfied with herself again.

“jo, jo, jo, i’m close,” brianna gasps. she’s squirming as johanna curls her fingers again and again inside her.

johanna pulls back, just for a second, to give her permission. “come for me, flower.” then she returns to sucking on brianna’s clit and that’s all it takes; brianna is releasing all over her hand.

brianna has a tendency to squirt when she gets caught up in the pleasure all at once, and that’s what happens now. johanna eagerly slips her fingers out and replaces them with her tongue, eagerly lapping up the liquid gushing out of her. she tastes  _ magnificent _ . 

brianna shivers and gasps as she comes, bucking her hips involuntarily as she rides her orgasm out, and johanna dutifully keeps at it, slurping up everything brianna is giving to her.

once brianna has finished coming, johanna pulls back, her chin covered in brianna’s wetness. she doesn’t make any move to wipe it off before she scoots back up to lay next to brianna. 

the older girl’s eyes are shut, and she has a small smile on her face as she pants, recovering from her orgasm.

“how was it?” johanna asks, and her tone is smug, but brianna knows the insecurity tinging her tone. all johanna ever wants to do is please her, and even after all these years, she’s still always a little bit nervous she hasn’t done the best she could’ve.

brianna rolls on her side so she and johanna are face to face again. “it was wonderful, you know that,” brianna murmurs, staring lovingly into her girlfriend’s eyes. brianna’s eyes drift downward to johanna’s chin. “you’ve got a little something…”

she brings her hand between their faces and makes a vague gesture at her own face. johanna just laughs.

“well, i’m not the one with my tits out and my skirt bunched up,” johanna giggles, reaching out to tickle brianna’s ribs. the older girl shrieks with laughter and kicks her legs in the air.

“jo, stop!” she squeals. “that tickles!”

“what do you think i’m trying to do here, may? the goal is to tickle you,” johanna giggles, continuing to squeal and giggle as her girlfriend squirms.

brianna’s laughs are lost in the field, and johanna’s loving teasing is released into the heavy spring afternoon air.

for now, in this moment, things are perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!! i would love to have you!


End file.
